


Rückkehr nach Monsalvat

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Lohengrin - Wagner, Parsifal - Wagner
Genre: Angst, Banishment, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Holy Grail, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Parenthood, Returning Home, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Nachdem Lohengrin in Brabant versagt hat, verbannt der Gral ihn aus Monsalvat.Lohengrin, der sein Schwert für Herzog Gottfried in Brabant gelassen hat, hat keine andere Möglichkeit als seine Rüstung zu verkaufen und sich als Tagelöhner durchzuschlagen. Zunächst scheint alles gut zu gehen - bis ein besonders kalter Winter ihm keine andere Wahl lässt, als nach Monsalvat zurückzukehren, oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Parsifal/Amfortas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Rückkehr nach Monsalvat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Fangirl/gifts).



A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Jeden Morgen, wenn Lohengrin erwachte, stand ihm ein Bild vor Augen, wie aus einem Traum heraufgestiegen. Dunkel verschattete Wälder, von denen nur die Wipfel aus einem milchig-weißen Nebel ragten. Eine elfenbeinfarbene Burg, die hoch über diesem Nebel auf einem Berg thronte. Sonnenlicht, das auf ihren Zinnen glitzerte, aber das Umland kaum zu berühren schien. Und darüber eine kristallen blaue Ferne.

Sehnsuchtsort.

Nirgendwo sonst gehörte er hin, das wusste er. Auch nach all der Zeit noch. Er hatte nicht nach Brabant gehört, das war ihm bald klar geworden, nachdem er es verlassen hatte. Nur hatte der Gral ihn nicht zurückkehren lassen, und Lohengrin hatte auch gewusst, wieso. Er hatte das Keuschheitsgebot gebrochen, hatte eine Frau geheiratet, war bereit gewesen, sich ihr hinzugeben. Er hatte sein Recht auf die Gralsritterschaft verwirkt.

Das zu wissen war die eine Sache. Es sich einzugestehen eine gänzlich andere. Es tat weh, den Ort seiner Kindheit in unerreichbarer Ferne zu wissen und sicher zu sein, dass man nie mehr dorthin zurückkehren konnte. Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran, zu viel Schmerz und zu viel Liebe. Ein ganzes Leben.

 _Sein_ ganzes bisheriges Leben, von den letzten Monaten und Jahren abgesehen. Die hatte er erzwungenermaßen in der diesseitigen Welt verbracht. Eine Welt ohne das sanfte Blau und Weiß der Gralsburg, das er so vermisste. Eine Welt, in der er so sehr gelitten hatte.

Zuerst war es Elsa gewesen. Er hatte sie gezwungenermaßen verlassen, wie es das Gesetz des Grals befahl. Eine Taube hatte ihn fortgeführt. Aber erst, als sein Boot an einer sanften, sonnenbeschienenen Wiese angelegt hatte, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, hatte er den vollen Umfang der Konsequenzen begriffen. Er würde nie mehr nach Monsalvat zurückkehren können. Er war ein gescheiterter Ritter, dem nicht einmal sein Schwert geblieben war. Denn das hatte er in Brabant gelassen, damit es Herzog Gottfried in künftigen Kriegszügen helfen würde. Er selbst hatte nichts mehr.

Lohengrin war alleine gewesen, er hatte lange auf dieser Wiese gesessen, sich nicht gekümmert ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Nur in den Fluss hatte er gestarrt, auf das vorbeiströmende Wasser, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass die Zeit verging, und ihm gleichzeitig in Erinnerung rief, wie sie an Monsalvat vorbeizuströmen pflegte. Das Wasser war geströmt und er hatte geweint und dem Schmerz seines gebrochenen Herzens gelauscht. In diesen Tagen wäre er gerne gestorben.

Dann hatten ihn Fischer gefunden, die ihn für einige Wochen bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Diese Wochen hatten Lohengrin gereicht, um sich über einige Dinge klarer zu werden. Er hatte schließlich gemerkt, dass er über Elsa hinwegkommen würde. Was ihren Verlust allerdings schmerzlicher machte, war , dass sie das einzige gewesen war, was ihm nach seinem Auszug aus dem Gralsgebiet geblieben war, und sie hatte er als allererste verloren. Auch, wenn ihm das zu dem Zeitpunkt noch längst nicht klar gewesen war.

Zuerst war er wütend gewesen, auf den Gral, auf seine Gesetze, auf seine Väter. Parsifal und Amfortas hätten ihn warnen können, hätten ihn warnen müssen, vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn er Monsalvat verließ. Das hatten sie nicht getan. Lohengrin hatte sich verraten gefühlt.

Aber dann hatte er an das stolze Lächeln in Parsifals Gesicht gedacht, als er sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, und an Amfortas’ liebevolle Umarmung. Seine Väter hatten ihn nicht sehenden Auges ins Unglück geschickt. Nicht zuletzt war es der Gral selbst gewesen, der ihn auserwählt hatte, nach Brabant zu fahren. Er hatte einige Wochen gebraucht, aber schließlich hatte er eingesehen, dass er sein Schicksal wohl nichts anderem als einer Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände zu verdanken hatte.

Damals hatte er sich vorgenommen, nicht aufzugeben. Was auch immer der Gral, sein Schicksal oder sonst eine höhere Macht für ihn bereit hielt, er würde versuchen, zu leben. Nur zwei Tage später hatte er sich von den Fischern verabschiedet, ihnen als Dank für ihre Gastfreundschaft den schmalen Dolch geschenkt, den er noch am Gürtel getragen hatte und der vielleicht nicht reich verziert war, aber zumindest von guter Qualität. Er war aufgebrochen, ohne zu wissen, wohin er gehen sollte, mit nichts als dem Ziel, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Vielleicht würden Parsifal und Amfortas ja irgendwie über ihn wachen, dort oben auf Monsalvat. Schließlich war er ihr Sohn. Sie sollten wissen, dass er nicht so leicht zu entmutigen war.

Es war Frühling gewesen, als er nach Brabant gekommen war, und das Jahr ging gerade erst in den Sommer über. Lohengrin war ein kräftiger junger Mann und hatte keine Mühe, Arbeit als Tagelöhner zu finden. Auf den Dörfern wurde immer eine helfende Hand gebraucht, und bis zur Erntezeit konnte er problemlos bleiben und sich einige Groschen verdienen. Als dann der Winter kam, hatte er sich mit seinen geringen Ersparnissen bis in die nächste größere Stadt durchschlagen können, wo er sein Kettenhemd verkauft hatte. Der feine Stahl war exzellent verarbeitet und zudem am Halsausschnitt kunstvoll gestaltet worden, und der Erlös reichte aus, um ihn über den Winter zu bringen.

Also hatte Lohengrin auch in seinem zweiten Sommer versucht, Arbeit als Tagelöhner zu finden, aber das Jahr war kühl und verregnet gewesen und die Ernte entsprechend klein ausgefallen. Er hatte kein Kettenhemd mehr, das er hätte verkaufen können, und niemand konnte oder wollte einen Arbeiter aufnehmen, für den es jetzt im Winter keine Arbeit gab.

Bis nach Weihnachten hielt er es aus, schlug sich in einer Stadt mit Betteln durch und manchmal, wenn er wirklich verzweifelt war, sogar mit Stehlen. Dann aber kam das neue Jahr mit scharfem Frost und Schneestürmen und Lohengrin wusste, dass er diesen Winter nicht überleben konnte. Wenn er nicht verhungerte, würde er erfrieren.

Eine letzte Möglichkeit blieb ihm vielleicht noch, die zwar unwahrscheinlich war, aber er wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Und da er auch in der Stadt sterben würde, hatte er ohnehin nichts zu verlieren.

Lohengrin beschloss, sich auf den Weg zurück nach Monsalvat zu machen. Dass er denkbar schlechte Chancen hatte, wusste er. Weder war ihm erlaubt, zurückzukehren, noch würde sich die Gralsburg einfach so finden lassen. Es war der Trotz, der es ihn dennoch versuchen ließ. Er hatte sich geschworen, nicht aufzugeben. Wenn auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit bestand, diesen harten Winter zu überleben, dann musste er sie ergreifen. Auch, wenn er selbst nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass er eine Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber er ging nach Norden, von einem Instinkt oder etwas anderem geleitet, er wusste es nicht. Lange hätte er nicht überlebt, wenn sich nicht hin und wieder die Bauern in den Dörfern, durch die er kam, seiner erbarmt hätten. Er fand jeden Abend einen halbwegs geschützten, häufig sogar warmen Platz zum Schlafen, und oft genug bekam er sogar etwas zu essen. Es war nie auch nur annähernd ausreichend, um seinen quälenden Hunger zu stillen, aber es war besser als nichts und Lohengrin wusste, dass die Menschen, die ihm halfen, schon für sich selbst bei weitem nicht genug hatten, und war ihnen für ihre Hilfe umso dankbarer.

Nach etlichen Tagen auf der Straße allerdings merkte er, dass seine Kräfte nachließen. Jeder Muskel in seinem erschöpften Körper schmerzte vor Müdigkeit und Kälte. Der Frost war so beherrschend geworden, dass er seine Knochen nicht mehr wirklich verließ, auch wenn er abends in einem Bauernhaus vor dem Feuer saß und eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt bekommen hatte. Dennoch ging er weiter. Er sah keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, denn zurück zur Stadt wäre er in seinem Zustand niemals gekommen, und kein Hof konnte ihn länger als eine Nacht aufnehmen. Mittlerweile war Monsalvat mehr zu einem Wahntraum geworden, den er verfolgte, ohne recht zu glauben, dass er ihn je erreichen würde. Aber er würde es trotzdem versuchen.

Jeden Morgen fiel ihm das Aufstehen ein wenig schwerer, und nur sein unbeugsamer Wille ließ ihn weiterkämpfen. Dann aber kam der Tag, an dem Lohengrin mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen erwachte und sich für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich fragte, ob seine Suche überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte. Er kam trotzdem irgendwie auf die Füße und war wieder auf der Straße, noch ehe es überhaupt richtig hell war. Obwohl er am Ende seiner Kräfte war, zwang ihn etwas, weiterzugehen. Er weigerte sich schlich, aufzugeben. Denn da war noch immer dieses Bild in seinem Herzen, von einer weißen Burg in kristallen blauer Ferne. Solange er Monsalvat im Herzen trug, konnte sie nicht gänzlich unerreichbar sein, oder?

Während der Nacht war Wind aufgekommen, der rasch immer stärker wurde und sich im Lauf des Vormittags zu einem starken Schneesturm auswuchs. Lohengrin konnte nichts mehr sehen, der Schnee blendete ihn und die dicht wirbelnden Flocken ließen einem keinen Meter Sicht. Jeder Schritt war mühsam, wollte erkämpft werden, und jeder fiel ihm ein bisschen schwerer als der vorherige. Auch das Atmen war beschwerlich, bei jedem Atemzug biss die eisig kalte Luft in seine Lungen und zwang ihn zum Husten, bis ihm schwarze Punkte vor den Augen tanzten. Tränen rannen aus seinen entzündeten Augen und froren auf seinen bärtigen Wangen fest.

In einer dunklen Ecke seines Geistes begann sich der unheilvolle Gedanke zu regen, dass es doch das Angenehmste sein müsste, sich einfach in den Schnee am Straßenrand sinken zu lassen und kurz auszuruhen. Nur wenige Momente dort sitzen bleiben, Kräfte sammeln für die nächsten Schritte. Aber Lohengrin wusste, dass er nie wieder aufstehen würde, wenn er diesem Verlangen nachgab. Weiterzugehen war seine einzige Option. Auch, wenn er jegliches Gefühl in Händen und Füßen schon lange verloren hatte, er blind vom Schnee war und schon lange nicht mehr wusste, in welche Richtung er eigentlich lief. Jede Faser seines Körpers war kältetaub. Seine Zehen waren ihm wohl schon abgefroren. Aber er war viel zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Denn was würden Parsifal und Amfortas sagen, wenn sie erfahren sollten, dass ihr Sohn einfach aufgegeben hatte? Sich zum Sterben in den Schnee gelegt hatte und nicht mehr aufgestanden war? Das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, so weit durfte es nicht kommen. Also ging Lohengrin weiter.

Erst, als der Wind auf einmal nachließ, der Schnee auf einmal nicht mehr so hoch lag und er gegen etwas Hartes stieß, merkte Lohengrin, dass er wohl von der Straße abgekommen sein musste. Er war in einem Wald, hatte sich gerade den Kopf an einem Baumstamm gestoßen und jetzt war ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch schwindelig.

Keuchend holte er Atem, hustete, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und spürte tödliche Wärme in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Wie gerne hätte er sich ausgeruht, sich hingelegt und geschlafen. So kalt war es ja gar nicht mehr… Lohengrin schwankte bedrohlich, wäre beinahe zu Boden gefallen, schaffte es im letzten Moment aber noch, sich am Baum abzustützen. Hatte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn, weiterzugehen? Er würde ohnehin nie mehr aus diesem Wald herausfinden. Und hier traf man auch nicht auf Menschen, die einem unter Umständen helfen konnten. Es war egal. Alles war egal.

Aber wenn alles egal war, dann könnte er auch ebenso gut noch ein paar Schritte gehen. Und dem Gral beweisen, dass er nicht so schnell aufgab. Lohengrin hörte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, als er sich vom Baum abstieß und taumelnd einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Von diesem Moment an hatte er jegliches Gefühl verloren. Selbst seine Seele war abgestumpft und erfroren. Er wusste nur noch, dass er ging, und alle seine Gedanken waren auf den nächsten Schritt gerichtet, den er tun musste. Einen würde er ja wohl noch schaffen, und dann noch einen…

Er merkte nicht, dass der Sturm aufgehört hatte und der Schnee nur noch knöchelhoch lag. Dunkel verschattete Tannen standen ihm im Weg, wuchsen weit in die Höhe, ihre schneeschweren Zweige streiften ihn, ohne dass er es spürte. Dann aber kroch Nebel zwischen den düsteren Stämmen hindurch, milchig weiß vor dem verschneiten Hintergrund, und Lohengrin blieb erstaunt stehen und hob den Kopf. Es war etwas an diesem Nebel, das ihm schrecklich vertraut war.

Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank in den Schnee. Der Nebel wurde rasch immer dichter um ihn herum, und sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er es nie schaffen würde, jemals wieder aufzustehen, da seine Beine so furchtbar weh taten. Aber eigentlich war das gar nicht so schlimm, denn ihm wurde langsam wärmer und alles war so still und friedlich um ihn herum. Er fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich leicht. Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu, und alles, was er noch sah, war eine kristallen blaue Ferne, aus der eine elfenbeinfarbene Burg aufstieg, auf deren Zinnen das Sonnenlicht glitzerte wie auf frisch gefallenem –

*~*~*~*

Parsifal und Amfortas hatten gewusst, was passiert sein musste, als Lohengrin nicht zurückgekehrt war. Das Schlimmste war die Ohnmacht gewesen, das Wissen, nichts dagegen tun zu können, dass sie ihren Sohn für immer verloren hatten. Der Gral hatte sie zumindest erfahren lassen, wie es Lohengrin weiterhin erging, und zunächst schien alles gut zu gehen. Ihr Sohn schlug sich schon irgendwie durch, und auch wenn es weh tat, dass sie ihn nur noch aus der Ferne beobachten konnten, war es doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass es ihm nicht allzu schlecht ging.

Das änderte sich allerdings in diesem schrecklichen Winter. Beide sahen nur zu deutlich, dass Lohengrin litt, und beide erlebten die furchtbare Ohnmacht, nichts für ihn tun zu können. Am liebsten hätten sie ihren Sohn nach Hause geholt, nach Monsalvat, aber sie wussten, dass der Gral das nicht erlaubte. Also hatten sie gezwungenermaßen abgewartet. Sie hatten sich bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, hatten versucht, weiterzuleben. Bis es eines Tages einfach nicht mehr ging.

Es war Amfortas, der als erster nachgab. Eines Morgens fand Parsifal ihn im Stall, während er sein Pferd sattelte, und fragte ihn verwundert, was er denn vorhabe und wohin er bei diesem Wetter reiten wollte.

„Ich suche unseren Sohn“, entgegnete Amfortas nur knapp.

Parsifal konnte die Entschlossenheit in seinen Gesichtszügen sehen, und die Tränen in seinen Augen, und er seufzte schwer. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst nichts lieber tun würde, als die Burg zu verlassen und so lange durch die Welt zu streifen, bis er Lohengrin endlich wieder in den Armen halten konnte. Aber er war der Gralskönig, ebenso wie Amfortas, und sie hatten Verpflichtungen, und es gab Gesetze, an die auch sie sich halten mussten. Vorsichtig trat er hinter seinen Mann und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern.

„Komm, Liebling.“ Er zog ihn sanft von seinem Pferd weg. „Es liegt nicht an uns, ihn nach Hause zu bringen.“

Amfortas schniefte. „Du willst ihn sterben lassen?“

Die Worte schnitten Parsifal ins Herz, seine Brust fühlte sich eng an und er brachte die Antwort kaum heraus: „Natürlich nicht.“ Er drehte Amfortas zu sich herum und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber ich will auch dich nicht verlieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Gral so grausam ist und Lohengrin sterben lässt.“

„Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht“, schnaubte Amfortas abschätzig. „Weißt du, wie viele Jahre ich auf Erlösung habe warten müssen? Wie ich gelitten habe?“

„Und wie ich das weiß.“ Parsifal strich Amfortas sanft über die Seite, dort, wo von der Wunde des Speers noch immer eine Narbe zu sehen und zu ertasten war. „Aber er hat mir auch eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ohne die wären alles das hier“, er deutete auf sie beide, „nie passiert. Ohne den Gral wäre Lohengrin nie geboren worden. Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir ihn wiedersehen werden.“  
Mit einem Seufzen schmiegte Amfortas sein Gesicht in Parsifals Halsbeuge. „Wenn du dir da so sicher bist…“

„Das bin ich.“ Parsifal streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken. „Und vielleicht sollten wir noch ein wenig abwarten. Schließlich ist gerade erst Weihnachten gewesen.“

Keine zwei Wochen später machte Lohengrin sich auf den Weg, Monsalvat zu suchen. Noch immer waren Parsifal und Amfortas dazu verdammt, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie ihr Sohn sich frierend und hungrig durch den Schnee kämpfte. Es verging keine Nacht, in der sie nicht nebeneinander lagen und versuchten, sich gegenseitig ein wenig zu beruhigen, um überhaupt ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten von früher, als Lohengrin noch klein gewesen war, obwohl sie beide nicht recht wussten, ob das ihren Schmerz erträglicher machte oder eher noch schlimmer werden ließ. Zumindest waren es Erinnerungen, in denen Lohengrin gesund und glücklich war, in denen er lachend mit einem Holzschwert in der Hand über den Burghof rannte und sich die Sonnenstrahlen in seinem blonden, lockigen Haar verfingen. Momente, die ihnen immer im Gedächtnis bleiben würden.

In der Nacht, in der der Sturm aufzog, fanden sie beide keine Ruhe. Schweigend lagen sie im Bett, wohl wissend, dass der andere ebenso wenig schlief wie sie selbst, aber keiner traute sich, die drückende Stille zu durchbrechen. Sie lauschten nach draußen, wo der Wind um die Burgmauern heulte, und beide konnten an nichts anderes denken als an Lohengrin, der hoffentlich für die Nacht irgendwo untergekommen war. Nach einigen Stunden fiel Parsifal schließlich doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er aber jäh hochgeschreckt wurde, als eine Tür ins Schloss knallte. Amfortas war weg, und er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, wohin sein Mann gegangen war.

Langsam setzte Parsifal sich auf. Draußen ließen sich die ersten grauen Flecken der Morgendämmerung hinter den Sturmwolken erahnen. Er wusste, dass er Amfortas nicht würde aufhalten können, und er wollte es auch gar nicht erst versuchen. Er verstand ihn ja, und er musste zugeben, dass er seinem Mann am liebsten hinterher geritten wäre. Aber das würde weder Amfortas noch Lohengrin helfen, und außerdem war da ja noch immer der Gral, der ihren Sohn nicht zurückkehren lassen ließ. Parsifal beschloss also, es auf einem anderen Weg zu versuchen.

Es war dunkel in der Burg, aber er kannte die kühlen Steingewölbe gut genug, um nirgendwo anzustoßen und keine Treppe hinunterzufallen, als er sich auf den Weg zur kleinen Kapelle auf dem Burghof machte. Parsifal fröstelte, als er auf den Hof hinaustrat. Noch immer schneite es, und wirklich hell würde es heute wahrscheinlich auch nicht werden.

Im frisch gefallenen Schnee waren noch die Hufabdrücke von Amfortas’ Pferd zu erkennen, er konnte also noch nicht lange fort sein. Nachdenklich blickte Parsifal ihnen nach, bis zum Burgtor, das sich hinter Amfortas wieder geschlossen hatte. Er hoffte, dass sein Mann wiederkommen würde. Aber fast noch mehr hoffte er, dass er ihren Sohn mitbrächte.

Die Tür der Kapelle quietschte leise in ihren Angeln, als er sie öffnete und hineinhuschte. Auf dem Altar brannte eine einzelne weiße Kerze, sonst war der Raum schmucklos und kalt. Selbst hier drinnen stieg sein Atem in dichten weißen Wolken vor ihm in die Luft. Parsifal richtete seinen Blick nach oben zum kuppelförmig gewölbten Dach.

„Du weißt, warum ich gekommen bin.“

Der Raum schwieg, doch Parsifal meinte, einen Umschwung in der Luft zu spüren. Die Mächte des Grals würden ihn zumindest sprechen lassen, sich seine Bitten anhören. Mit einem leisen Seufzen fiel er vor dem Altar auf die Knie und begann, zu beten.

Er betete für nichts anderes als Lohengrins Rückkehr. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, den Gral dazu zu bewegen, seinem Sohn zu vergeben. Lohengrin war verzweifelt, sonst hätte er sich nie dazu entschlossen, wider alle Hoffnung Monsalvat zu suchen. Und Parsifal war mindestens ebenso verzweifelt. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Sohn lebend wieder zu sehen.

Er merkte nicht, dass draußen der Schneesturm anschwoll und es immer kälter wurde. Nicht einmal das Zittern seiner Hände fiel ihm auf, ebenso wenig wie die Schmerzen in seinen Knien. Der weiße Stein des Bodens, auf dem er kniete, war kälter als Eis. Erst, als der Wind auf einmal nachließ und eine unerklärliche Spannung von einem Moment zum nächsten aus der Luft verschwand, sah er wieder auf. Nichts hatte sich um ihn herum verändert, nur die Kerze war ein wenig weiter heruntergebrannt und es war noch kälter geworden. Aber er fühlte sich auf eine ungewohnte Art unwahrscheinlich erleichtert.

Langsam hob Parsifal die Augen zur Decke und stand zitternd auf. „Ich danke dir“, meinte er leise. Er war jetzt sicher, dass Lohengrin heimkehren würde.

Amfortas kämpfte sich durch den Schneesturm. Zuerst hatte er noch nach Lohengrin gerufen, aber bald hatte er es aufgegeben, da man ihn über das Heulen des Windes hinweg sowieso nicht hören würde. Trotzdem ritt er weiter. Er musste zumindest versuchen, seinen Sohn zu finden, und darauf vertrauen, dass sein Pferd in dem wirbelnden Schnee eher die Orientierung behielt als er. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass alle seine Versuche aussichtslos waren, wenn der Gral nicht gnädig war und Lohengrin vergab.

Dann aber ließen Wind und Schneefall auf einmal nach, und Amfortas spürte sanfte Wärme in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Irritiert sah er sich um, lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, aber außer der Windstille und der inneren Wärme war keine Veränderung zu bemerken. Was wollte der Gral ihm sagen?

Leichter Nebel zog auf, der schnell immer dichter wurde. Er schluckte alle Geräusche außer dem Knirschen der Schritte seines Pferdes im Schnee und Amfortas konnte kaum bis zum nächsten Baum sehen. Er wusste, dass er sich am Rand des Gralsgebiets befinden musste, also saß er ab und tastete sich an den Bäumen entlang weiter.

Der Nebel war auch schuld daran, dass er, als er Lohengrin endlich fand, beinahe über ihn stolperte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kniete er neben seinem bewusstlosen Sohn im Schnee, tastete nach einem Puls an seiner Halsschlagader und war unendlich erleichtert, als er tatsächlich einen fand, auch wenn er schwach und unregelmäßig war. Lohengrin war leichenblass, seine Lippen blau vor Kälte. Vorsichtig zog Amfortas ihn an seine Brust und strich ihm über die eiskalten, erfrorenen Wangen.

„Lohengrin… Du bist wieder zuhause.“

Langsam hob er Lohengrin vom Boden auf, verfrachtete ihn auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und setzte sich hinter ihn. Dann ritt Amfortas zurück in die Richtung, in der er Monsalvat vermutete. Hoffentlich hatte der Gral seinem Sohn tatsächlich vergeben. Wenn nicht, würden sie wohl in der diesseitigen Welt landen. Amfortas schickte ein stummes Stoßgebet in den trüben Himmel.

Als sich der Nebel aber wieder lichtete, sah er erleichtert die schneebedeckten Zinnen der Burg über den Baumwipfeln aufragen. Die Sturmwolken waren verschwunden, helles Wintersonnenlicht spielte auf den strahlend weißen Mauern. Amfortas zog den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes enger an seine Brust und trieb sein Pferd an. Parsifal war mit Sicherheit schon krank vor Sorge, und er musste zusehen, dass Lohengrin wieder warm wurde.

Noch immer zitternd stand Parsifal auf dem Burghof. Ihm war eiskalt, seine Hände zitterten und er atmete tief, um einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Ob Amfortas Lohengrin wohl schon gefunden hatte?

Doch er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gebracht, als sich das Burgtor auch schon öffnete. Sein Mann ritt hindurch, und er hielt seinen Sohn im Arm. Amfortas lächelte ihm kurz zu, und Parsifal atmete erleichtert auf. Dann war Lohengrin wohl noch am Leben, wenn Amfortas noch lächeln konnte. Wärme stieg in seiner Brust auf, aber zugleich auch das beklemmende Gefühl von Sorge. Denn Lohengrin bewegte sich nicht.

Schnell lief er zu Amfortas hinüber und half ihm, ihren bewusstlosen Sohn vom Pferd zu heben. Sanft nahm er Lohengrin auf die Arme und trug ihn in die Burg, während sein Mann das Pferd versorgte. Der Junge war kreideweiß im Gesicht, nur seine blauen Lippen stachen hervor. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und die Augen tief in die Höhlen gesunken, seine Haut war rau und blutig von der Kälte und er atmete flach und angestrengt. Die eineinhalb Jahre in der Welt waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen.

Parsifal brachte Lohengrin in sein Zimmer, das noch immer aussah wie am Tag seiner Abreise aus Monsalvat. Auch als klar geworden war, dass er nicht wiederkehren würde, hatten Parsifal und Amfortas es nicht übers Herz gebracht, etwas zu verändern. Sein Bett, seine Bücher, seine Zeichnungen von Tieren und Landschaften, alles lag und stand da, als hätte Lohengrin die Gralsburg gestern erst verlassen. Vorsichtig legte Parsifal seinen Sohn auf das Bett, zog ihm die nassen und zerschlissenen Kleider aus und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. Die Atmosphäre war so still und friedlich, als hätte sogar diese kleine Kammer auf seine Rückkehr gewartet und freute sich jetzt, dass sie Wirklichkeit geworden war.

Während Parsifal noch dabei war, das Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden, kam Amfortas herein. Er lächelte Parsifal kurz zu, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss, dann setzte er sich zu Lohengrin ans Bett. „Ich wusste, du würdest ihn hier her bringen“, meinte er leise.

„Wohin sonst?“ Parsifal konzentrierte sich auf das glimmende Anzündmaterial. „Hier gehört er schließlich hin.“ Sanft blies er auf die Holzspäne. Eine kleine Flamme loderte auf, und er nährte sie geschickt, bis das Feuer auch die größeren Scheite erfasst hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu Amfortas um und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Denkst du, er wird wieder…“

„Sicher.“ Amfortas nickte zuversichtlich. „Der Gral hat ihm vergeben. Und mit seinen Heilkräften wird Lohengrin in zwei, drei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Das ging mir ja auch nicht anders“, fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich habe jahrelang gelitten, und jeden Tag aufs Neue aus der gleichen Wunde geblutet. Und heute sieht man nur noch eine kleine Narbe.“

„Da hast du recht“, murmelte Parsifal. Aber er konnte seine Augen trotzdem nicht von Lohengrin abwenden. Und auch, als sein Sohn langsam zu zittern begann, als sein unterkühlter Körper sich endlich erwärmte, waren seine Sorgen noch präsent. Er würde erst von der Gnade des Grals überzeugt sein, wenn er Lohengrin wach und warm in seinen Armen halten könnte.

Amfortas legte Lohengrin eine Hand auf die Brust und fühlte nach seinem Herzschlag. Der war noch immer schwach und unregelmäßig, aber es war kein Vergleich mehr zu vorhin, als er ihn im Wald aus dem Schnee aufgehoben hatte. Lohengrin war auf dem Weg der Besserung. „Keine Angst“, sagte er dann, zu Parsifal gewandt, „er wird bald aufwachen, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Parsifal erhob sich jetzt langsam vom Boden und setzte sich neben Amfortas auf Lohengrins Bett. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht an Amfortas’ Schultern und legte die Arme um seinen Mann. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das je passiert. Dass wir ihn wiedersehen“, murmelte er leise.

Amfortas drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn auf die hellen Locken, die Lohengrin von ihm geerbt hatte. Noch immer lag eine seiner Hände auf Lohengrins Brust, aber mit der anderen strich er Parsifal jetzt liebevoll über den Rücken. „Man darf die Hoffnung eben nie aufgeben. Zumindest das haben mich meine langen Jahre als Gralskönig gelehrt.“

Langsam hob Parsifal den Kopf, suche Amfortas’ Lippen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Als sie sich kurz darauf wieder voneinander lösten, ließ er sich nach vorne in die sanfte Umarmung seines Mannes fallen und schloss die Augen. Am Ende war dann doch noch alles gut gegangen

Sie saßen lange in ihrer sanften Umarmung versunken da und hielten sich gegenseitig. Ihre Hände verschränkten sich auf Lohengrins Brust. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte langsam herunter, und Parsifal wollte schon aufstehen und Holz nachlegen.

Dann aber stöhnte Lohengrin neben ihnen leise und bewegte sich kurz. Und auf einmal hatten beide nur noch Augen für ihren erschöpften Sohn, der endlich heimgekehrt war.

*~*~*~*

Hitze umwirbelte ihn, alles war warm und schwer und er fühlte sich unglaublich müde. War davor nicht alles kalt gewesen? Hatte er nicht im Schnee gelegen, in einem Wald, von der Welt und vor allem von Gott verlassen, oder viel mehr – vom Gral?

Jetzt war er nicht mehr alleine, ein vertrautes und liebevoll besorgtes Gesicht schwebte über ihm, von dunklem Haar umrahmt, und daneben ein zweites mit blonden Locken. Träge blinzelte er nach oben und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Alles war so bekannt, aber wie hinter einem Nebelschleier verborgen. Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm, alles tat weh, er wollte sich fallen lassen, aber dann…

„Lohengrin.“

Eine Stimme über ihm, die ihn rief. Wieder blinzelte er angestrengt, auch diese Stimme kam ihm irgendwo her bekannt vor… das konnte nicht sein. Er täuschte sich mit Sicherheit. Denn das würde ja bedeuten…

„Papa?“

Er konnte kaum sprechen, sein Hals war rau und geschwollen, aber irgendwie kam dieses heisere Wort doch über seine Lippen. Dann musste er husten. Wieder stiegen ihm schwarze Punkte vor den Augen auf, und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment bersten.

Tatsächlich aber nickten die beiden Gesichter über ihm, als er wieder atmen und halbwegs klar sehen konnte, und Lohengrin blickte irritiert von einem zum anderen. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er es nach Monsalvat geschafft hatte?

Er schluckte mühsam und versuchte es noch einmal: „Parsifal? … Amfortas?“

Diesmal musste er nicht husten. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Das blonde Gesicht – Parsifal – nickte und lächelte. Sein Vater hob eine Hand, die zuvor auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, und strich ihm übers Haar. „Ja, wir sind hier. Alles wird gut. Du kannst wieder weiterschlafen.“

Lohengrin seufzte erleichtert. Schlafen… das klang zu verlockend. Parsifals warme Hand strich ihm jetzt über die Wange, und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ Lohengrin sich in die Schwere seiner Träume zurücksinken. Alles war kristallen blau und leuchtete auf eine so vertraute Art und Weise, und er wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er war nach Hause zurückgekehrt. 


End file.
